The Fellowship of the Ring directed by Gandalf
by Moonstone16
Summary: Set in King Eldarion's reign what happens when the 3 top schools of Minas Tirith must overcome high school stereotypes and come together for the remembering of the War of the Ring. This happens to involve a play involving hilarious and unexpected events.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR those rights belong solely to the great Tolkien.

So, please review. Tell me what you thinketh?

Chapter 1-The Encounter

Gandalf never thought for a moment that she'd fall in love with Aragorn. It just wasn't possible. Especially considering the blatant lustful stares he kept giving Eowyn. She frowned and found herself stroking her beard. They had been stuck on this godforsaken mudpit called Edoras for what seemed like hours. She'd gotten so used to her beard and the make up of wrinkles that she barely noticed that the real Gandalf had been looking for her. She could only notice that Theoden too, was giving lustful stares to Eowyn.

It was just so wrong she thought.

Apparently Eowyn thought the same. Here she was attempting to draw her sword and ride a horse and appear as if she really didn't want to be left behind at Dunharrow. When really she found the sword much too heavy, the helmet kept falling over her eyes and her hair was muddy. She really couldn't do this.

In the background it had begun to rain. And no, it wasn't fake rain but actual cold bone chilling rain. It really couldn't get any better. Pippin and Merry were off gallivanting about the "battle" field while Frodo was sequestered away with Sam having lost the ring for the umpteenth time.

It was chaos. How even to begin?

* * *

3 weeks ago...

She was in the library as usual with her crystal spectacles perched on her face studying what appeared to be a large book. With a quill in her hand she scratched on a piece of parchment The healing properties of kingsfoil were her main project today. She was so caught up in her essay on it's healing properties as well as the rich history surrounding the plant itself that she hadn't noticed that the lights in the castle were dimming as night had fallen. Used to the long hours of studying the girl continued writing oblivious to the darkening sky outside the library window.

It was only when the sweet chime of the clock by the bookshelf that she jerked herself from the trance. Sighing, she ran her hand through her ponytail before resolutely shutting the large textbook placing her quills away in her bag. Standing she made sure that no one else was occupying the cubicles next to her before taking down her guard. Stretching languidly cracking her shoulders and legs. Fully relaxed a small satisfied smile stretched on her face rather than the usual frown. With one last look around she made sure that all was in her bag before heading out through the main hall of the library. Her footfalls echoing loudly on the marble floor of the main library at Minas Tirith. Stepping out into the night she dreamily walked the cobbled streets to home.

* * *

King's Institute of Weaponry

The clash of metal clanged sharply before whistling once more as the two men circled each other, legs crouched breathing hard. Bodies tense under the leather jerkins the taller of the two suddenly tensed his sword bearing arm alerting the other to prepare a defense. Sure enough with a spinning kick the taller man lunged attempting to dislodge the other man's weapon and aim for the heart. Using a twisting maneuver the shorter man fell to the floor saw the incoming blade and prepared for defeat. But it never came. Lying on the dirt packed floor Erkenbrand wondered what was taking his challenger so long to finish the match. When no gloating face appeared above his he raised his head to find himself alone in the courtyard. Groaning he realized that the young prince must be off to collect the bet. "He must be in a real hurry—not even bothering to gloat"

With his school back slung over one shoulder while racing down the streets the young prince attempted to dodge the passer byes. Not that there were many. The upper Firien district mostly chartered to the Healing Houses University as well as the King's Institute of Weaponry which he had just exited. And at such a late hour most of the students and professors were in bed. Feeling a cool breeze pick up from his speed he rounded a corner from the main library and failed to notice a slight figure also rounding the corner until it was to late.

To be fair the young lady herself was not paying much attention to her surroundings. Her legs were tired and she felt lightheaded. Muttering under her breath she promised herself that this was going to be the last late night she would have to endure for the next month. Hearing rapid footfalls she realized to late that some one was coming around the bend when what felt like a wall knocked the air from her lungs and then promptly fell on top of her like a ton a bricks. She toppled to the street her books cushioning the fall papers went flying from both their bags. Gasping she attempted to pull what she assumed was another drunken student from the King's Weaponry institute off her. Forgetting to be nice she shouted

"For the love of—get off me!"

Slightly surprised the young man was prepared to let his charm roll right off his tongue when a well placed smack to the face rendered him speechless. He had no idea where she'd come from. A part of his old stubbornness remained however and he good naturally replied " I will in just a moment—seeing the girl's spectacles perched haphazardly on her forehead he couldn't help but smirk. Using one hand to prop himself above her he looked down. Her face was mostly covered in shadow from the nearby bookstore. He could easily appreciate the feel of her through her shift and was fairly certain that she was of the female persuasion as her skirts were tangled up around his legs. Using his other hand he adjusted her spectacles fitting them on her face. Most likely a student from the Healing Houses University. Giving a dark chuckle he would have stayed to at least see her face if hadn't had bigger and better fish to catch. Carelessly grabbing at the sheaves parchment without so much as a backward glance he was gone rounding the corner up to the Hall of Music.

Feeling disgruntled her dreamy state forgotten Ivrin pulled her self up dusting the traces of grit and dirt from her sleeves. Muttering all the while

"I am not surprised. Or impressed by the stupidity…."

It had been a long day.

* * *

Can someone tell me how to double space between paragraphs? I find that when the blocks are separated it's less intense on the eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: do not own LOTR Tolkien does.

Chapter 2-The idiot and the nerd

Early morning classes had already begun and Ivrin was in the midst's of another boring lecture by Professor Tomlinson. His croaky voice droned on and on and seemed to have the magical ability to make everyone in the class to fall asleep. Thought she tried her hardest it seemed that her focus was just not what it used to be. Sighing, she leaned her face on her hand and studied the 100 or so students around her. She recognized some of them but for the large part she felt quite alone. It was unlike her to feel this way. Though she had been mostly on her own since being accepted to the university it hadn't really bothered her. Her ambition on being accepted to the Healing arts University had kept her busy. From the beginning she'd always assumed she'd meet many more people just like her, after all the university had the reputation as being the best center for the healing arts and one of the most difficult to be accepted in. But the fact that she was sitting alone spoke volumes of her misconception.

Taking her quill she twirled it absentmindedly. Maybe it was the events of last night? She'd studied hard for that essay on the properties of Kingsfoil—so, no it wasn't that. She sighed and leaned on her elbows and winced. No, it was running into that soldier last night. She didn't know it but a frown marred her already bored face. Last night after checking into the universities dormitories she'd checked her dress for tears and noticed slight bruising all along the underside of her arms from when she' hit the pavement. She sighed again and rubbed her face from the late night. No, it was more then that, it was the fact that even though she had been working so hard in one of the best universities in the country of Gondor she was invisible.

The sudden rustle of parchment and loud slamming of books woke her from her reverie. As the students around her stood up scraping chairs and conversation picked up Ivrin shook herself mentally and prepared for the long day head.

* * *

In the King's Institute of Weaponry

The enigmatic voice of the youngest instructor to ever teach weaponry at the King's Institute was yelling out the usual morning exercises. "Half staff, short strike spinning kick and duck!" Landing an infamous hit to young Walford's head the slimly built instructor walked along the lines of sweating young men and women. Giving more of the whacks that had made this class the most looked forwarded to of all the weaponry courses available.

Not only was this professor the youngest ever but she was also female and one of her first lessons had been to nail into her young students head's was that sometimes ducking and running were the best tactics. Which was why she gave young Walford such a hard time. His partner a tall dark haired soldier lazily went through the entire motions having only eyes for his young and svelte instructor. Knowing his attention was off guard Sarrai gave him a quick one two punch meant to break his ribs. The soldier, one of the top of his class was ready for it. Grabbing her much smaller hand the student did not hesitate about hauling his better over his hip and onto the cushioned floor. He almost succeeded. She was sprawled momentarily on her back while he was thinking to himself just where he wanted her. When suddenly in the blink of an eye she was straddling him her index finger prodding quite close to the narrow junction of his throat and collar bone.

Giving her a charming smile he raised his hands in admiring defeat. "Wipe that grin off your face soldier " She attempted to keep the stern look on her face but finally let the corner of her mouth quirk up. Giving him a whack on the head similar to Walford's she got up and called the class to an end.

Massaging his head with a sheepish smile on his face the dark haired soldier picked himself up. "Tough one mate, you almost had her" spoke Erkenbrand coming up from behind him, slightly shorter and stockier he too was covered in a fine sheen of sweat. He was about to retort I wish when he remembered he was mad at his best friend.

Hand to hand combat with Sarrai always ended with students sporting bruises. When Elphirion didn't say anything Erkenbrand spoke up "Aww, man she just knows that you're the only one to get away with no bruising at all. 'Specially not from Young Walford over there." Jerking his head to aforementioned classmate.

When his taller companion still didn't say anything causing Erkenbrand to raise an eyebrow and ask " Okay, so how'd it go last night?". Pulling off his soiled practice uniform the taller of the two didn't say anything as he stripped. Stepping into a separate shower cubicle he ignored his friend dousing himself in the warm water. Remembering last night only gave him a slight headache. Wincing from a cut on his arm all he could remember was the humiliation at the hands of one lovely lady at the Music Hall. Specifically Windriel, the golden locked beauty. He'd been on his way to collect his debt when upon entering the hall he'd seen her with that damned Ecthelion all over her like a rash. Putting a cocky smile on his face he'd stepped forward certain that he'd kiss her just like she'd promised. Instead much to the shock and surprise of the lady in question he found himself brawling with Ecthelion. By no means was this a challenge instead the little bastard had run off crying to the nearest professor. One that just so happened to be Mithrandir one of his father's most trusted and esteemed advisors. Feeling the slow burn of humiliation creep up his neck he braced himself against the marble wall of the shower. The idea that the prince of Gondor was having a common bar fight with some lame dancer was more than he could bear but the look on Mithrandir's face… Inwardly cringing from the memory Elphirion shoved it form his mind and stepped out of the shower. Shooting Erkenbrand his darkest look he dressed in a fresh uniform before stepping out to the main hall.

* * *

Healing Houses University

Ivrin was feeling sorry for herself slightly as she pushed past the crowded halls of the university and stepped onto the green. Passing the entrance to the upper citadel she sat morosly next to the statue of the first king of the 4th age, Elessar the Crowned One. Taking out her usual lunch she took a moment to look up at her king's stern but handsome face. A vague smile crossed her features as she looked at his noble bearing, his strong hands holding Anduril, flame of the west. Musing she took a bite of her sandwich and chewed remembering her readings from last night. The king was said to have been both a great warrior and a legendary healer.

It was the use of the athelas plant or kingsfoil that had saved the ringbearer as well as the lady Eowyn and the Prince of Ithilien, Faramir. It was a key healing plant in the War of the Ring.

She continued to chew and then looked down at her bag. It was a fact that she'd written and mentioned those points in her essay to be passed in for her next class. One hand holding her half eaten sandwich she reached into her bag before pulling out her slightly crinkled essay. Frowning at the less than perfect state of her hard work she read the top margin. "Weaponry tactics used in the fall of Osgiliath" was the first thing she saw. A pure shot of alarm ran through her system dropping the sandwich she quickly read to the bottom "…by Elphirion Arwenin of the King's Institute of Weaponry". Standing up and giving a small groan of dispair she looked around frantic as if she might see this Elphirion standing right in front of her within hitting distance. Cursing under her breath she scattered the remnants of her lunch held on to the pieces of parchment and gripping the strap of her bag set out on a run.

* * *

KIW

Taking his seat early for his weaponry tactics class Elphirion continued to debate his humiliation of the other night. Rummaging through his bag he took out his lunch and remembered his essay was due that day. Pulling out the worse for wear project after taking a large bite of his lunch he took a moment to glance at the title and nearly choked. Coughing he took a long gulp from his water bottle before rereading the title. Written pristinely at the top were the words "The medicinal uses of Kingsfoil and it's influences in the War of the Ring by Ivrin Falasin Healing Houses University" With a deep sigh he leaned back and rolled his eyes. Shutting them he ran his hand along his chin debating if this essay was really worth looking for that girl. Knowing the students at the Healing arts were keeners if there ever was one he smirked. She was most likely frantic at this moment if she hadn't already found out. Giving a chuckle he decided he would just sit there and see whether or not she'd find him.

Checking the sun's shadow she guessed that she had about 15 minutes to track down this guy and make him give back her essay. Knowing the reputation of King's weaponry student's she had a fair guess that he'd been sitting on his butt waiting for her burst in with his essay. "Doing most of the legwork "she muttered, luckily she had some acquaintances at the King's Institute, Zlatan being one of them.

Zlatan or as he was known in other parts of Middle Earth was (is?) a living legend. He was once known as Saruman the White. One of the Maiar in the shell of a wizarding body he was one of the higest advisers to the court of Gondor and especially close to the king Eldarion. His role in the War of the Ring as well as his influence in the early years of Elessar's reign had granted him pardon. Because of this the Age of Men had flouriished making him one of the most awe inspinrg personages of her time. It was still known of his traitorous character from the War of the Ring and his part in almost wiping out the horselords of Rohan. But a pardon from Elessar as well as the continued close eye that Mithrandir placed on him all but pardoned him in her eyes. Granted she hadn't been alive then nor had she ever been at the Helmsdeep battle. ( Heehee she will soon though)

As she raced through the corridors her heart beating in her ears she could feel a small smile pulling at the corners of her mouth. Despite the frantic emergency at hand remembering how she'd met the old wizard was one of her first memories upon entering Minas Tirith.

She'd been lost in the first quarter of the garrison district having come to the university all on her own knowing no one and armed with her acceptance letter and a few belongings. With her small valise she'd hitched a ride with a passing merchant caravan heading away from Ithilien. As she was wandering about the cobbled streets trying to avoid being trampled by the huge war horses passing by she found herself outside Zlatan's smithy. Made nervous by the large horses and stoic armoured men she had run head first into the swordsmith himself. Wringing her hands her voice high pitched by nervousness she'd excused herself profusely before bursting into tears at the sight of his kind face. She didn't know it then but after procuring a worse for wear handkerchief he'd chuckled and given her a hammer and to her surprise found herself learning the art of blacksmithing. Thinking back on it made her laugh, if she'd ever told anyone back home that she had made a sword and actually continued to research different mixtures of alloys for him they would most definitely laugh. She just wasn't the type to dabble in what everyone back home referred to as "men's" work.

A hard shove brought her back to the present nearly tipping her over she manage to just catch herself in time. A raucous explosion of giggles brought Ivrin's attention away from the happy memory. Instead she saw the usual group of King's Weaponry students. Rolling her eyes at the leggy and lean muscled girls she hurried on without a backward glance. "The entire school is filled with these …nutcases that think that because they can kill and wreak havoc it makes them better than the rest of us commoners" she muttered under her breath. She was almost there nearing the sound of hammering and the roar of fire from the forge she felt a tingle as she saw a familiar stout figure emerging, a rough voice was shouting at some poor apprentice.

Without hesitation she placed her hands over his eyes in a playful gesture. She had to stand on tiptoe but she felt a bit of herself come back. Grinning wildly she said "Guess who?" before laughing as he pinched her sides causing her to shriek and giggle as she pulled away. Grinning through an ash worn face he chuckled "well, if isn't my favorite healer in the Institute." It was a common joke between them that Zlatan had always wished his"student" would actually attend the Institute instead of "mixing plants and poo" as he referred to the healing school. Feeling shy all the sudden as Ivrin had never actually visited him at his office or his forge in a professional setting she immediately confessed to her dilemma. "

" Zlatan, I'm so sorry to bother you, I just—" Without further ado she trhust the crinkled piece of parchemtn at him in disgust. After clearing the ash from his face with the same dirty handkerchief from so long ago he coughed

"So, Elphirion eh?" Thinking back to that smirking prince he mentally went over the schedule for most fourth years.

"He should be, eh, hmm…expected to be in Professor Voronwe's Tactics class, I should think? Just down the hall around the corner." Frowning he looked down at her before giving the essay back "Shouldn't you be in class young lady? But she was already gone.

Elphirion was just about to call it quits as the 5 minute warning bell rang when a gasping figure was heard right behind him. Turning back lazily he saw just exactly what he expected to see. A nerdy, and slightly dishelved girl in the classic blue of a healer's student with crystal spectacles was glaring right at him with pieces of what he assumed was his essay clutched in her right hand. Raising his hand in a lazy salute he spoke

" Missing something Iverin" deliberately saying her name wrong.

Ivrin had known this moment would come, the pure idiocy of this lout. He was after all a weaponry student. She was so panicked/relieved/angry that she spoke without thinking for the first time since arriving in school.

"Listen oaf, I would have expected you to have been able to read by now" she retorted. She was SO angry. As far as Ivrin was concerned this brute had knocked her down taken her essay and then basically sat on his ass waiting for her to make everything alright for the both of them. Wasn't that typical of a weaponry student.

Something that looked vaguely like shock was stuck on the offender's face. Holding the essay aloft Ivrin made a lunge attempting to tear it out of his hands. Speaking slowly she said "Give…"lunge" me-back-my-essay!" she lunged once more and nearly fell over a chair.

Elphirion had been called many things throughout his 20 or so years but the words "oaf" had never been one of them. Sure, he was a prince but he was young, and attractive and one of the best in his class. He couldn't understand why this little nerd was speaking to him as though he couldn't understand Westron. It was rather irritating. Why was it that healer's always thought they were better?

" I will when I feel like it" he snapped. Don't you know who you're speaking to?" He rarely ever played the prince card but did she honestly not know? Either she was crazy to insult a royal or she came from some backcountry forest.

Then he had an idea.

Frowning she repeated " What do I think you are?" it wasn't to late to be nice. Maybe she should be nice.

Taking the essay he slowly inched his hands to the top and mimed tearing the essay in two. As predicted her eyes widened. On second thought, no, she shouldn't.

"No, you wouldn't dare" Smirking at her reaction he said " And what exactly would I have to lose? I am an oaf after all" her hair really was incredibly bushy the way it stuck out from her head. Laughing he decided to duck out of the filling classroom. He was going to have some fun.

Ivrin attempted to stop him but when he raced out of the classroom at a sprint she almost couldn't believe her eyes. What was this preschool? Was she supposed to chase after him? She could give up. She could just shut her eyes at his infantile behavior, walk back to class and forget about this whole thing.

Except the bloody essay was worth 30% of her final mark.

Racing down the hall Elphirion really didn't have any idea where he was going. To be honest he was simply bored and slightly peeved at the female species at this point. In the last 24 hours he'd gotten into a fight over one, been dumped on his ass by another and now called an oaf by some nerdy healer.

He looked over his shoulder to be sure she was following. And sure enough the crazy one was about 10 meters behind him. Slightly slowing down his pace at her winded expression he shot a smirk at the before taking a left through the corridor.

As he rounded the bend he almost ran face first into of all people his lady love. Windriel with her large blue eyes and her mouth in a perfect "O" was holding her flute in one hand and her bag in the other. He would have been fine if at the exact moment his pursuer rounded face first into his back pushing himself onto Windriel. As if in slow motion all three fell into a heap on the floor. Papers went flying for the second time in two days. Attempting to get himself off Windriel he couldn't believe it when he stuttered " I.. amm s-so sorry. Beg a thousand pardons." To make it worse she didn't even seemed angry. She just looked at him as if he were speaking orc. Then her eyes turned to the healer. "Ivrin?" she said in a soft melodic voice. Both pairs of eyes shot up.

It was hard to say who was more surprised, Elphirion that such a drab personage should even associate with Windriel or Ivrin who felt the first hints of guilt.

Ivrin couldn't believe it. It was Windy. Okay, maybe she could believe it. To be honest she' hadn't seen her childhood companion since Windy had become famous after being accepted to the Mellonin Academy.

Partly because she had been hiding from her former best friend a voice reminded her. Her hand immediately went to her bushy hair, it had always been something of a joke to her former village that the pair were even friends. Where Windy had always been a beautiful child Ivrin hadn't been so. Where Windy was graceful and a quick learner, Ivrin was clumsy and seemed always to be in reverie. They were as different as night and day.

And here she was. Stuttering Ivrin tried to think of something to say " I…um, long time no see." Windriel had recovered and was picking up the pieces of parchment scattered all over the marble floor.

"I was wondering when I would run into you. I just didn't think it would be literal." Smiling a beautific smile Windriel helped pick up the essays before handing them to her former friend. Ivrin didn't know what to say. The truth? Which was basically "uh…I've been hiding from you and you're greatness?" A hard knock to the ribs reminded her, glaring at the tall profile of Elphirion who had accidentally hit her while trying to pick himself off the floor. "I was…retrieving my essay from this..idiot"

Internally swearing at his bad luck Elphirion attempted to look casual by leaning on the wall next to Windriel's head. He had to come up with an answer quick.

"I was actually tutoring uh..Ivrin with on her essay." Shooting a friendly smile at the frowned face healer." She completely just didn't understand what was going on in class" he said with a cocky smile in Windriel's direction.

Windriel almost didn't know what to say. After last night she didn't think she'd have to see the prince again so soon. Especially after what happened with Ecthelion. Curtseying prettily she ignored the fact that it had seemed as though he was running away from Ivrin. She was also quite shocked that Ivrin had just called the prince an idiot. That was quite unlike her shy personality.

"That was very generous of you to help a healer. Isn't their campus all the way at the end of the Weaponry Institute? Elphirion's smile slightly weakened. "And also…I didn't know you were taking ..properties of Kingsfoil" reading the title of Ivrin's essay in her hand.

She'd already come to the conclusion the prince was slightly addle pated. Handing back Ivrin the essay the warning bell rang.

Mentally thanking the bell Ivrin had couldn't help but think that this situation would have been funny under different circumstances. The guy was obviously an idiot. Either that or he was so honest to the point of being the worst liar in history. She dismissed it from her mind. Passing in her essay and then running and hiding were top on her mind now.

Shooting Windy as smile she thanked her profusely before saying " the village misses you." Smiling Windriel nodded " I haven't be home in forever it seems. Maybe we should have lunch together sometime?" Slightly frazzled by this blast from the past Ivrin responded with a quick yes before shooting a dirty look at Elphirion.

Humiliated Ivrin ran as fast as her tired legs could take her. She was blushing for godsakes and she had no idea why.

At the end of the day just as the sun was setting a figure could be seen sitting outside at the foot of the statue of King Elessar the crowned one. Watching the sun set Ivrin was leaning her back against the solid base of the statue and looked out to where Mordor had been. She thought back to her day and cringed. She'd handed in her essay late and had almost been deducted 5%. The annoying habit of crying hadn't gone away and Professor Andreth had been embarrassed on her behalf. Procuring a tissue she'd patted Ivrin's sorry figure on the back and gone back to class. All in all she'd cried and been humiliated by King's weaponry students all in one day as well as run into Windy her long time childhood pal gone famous.

She sure as hell was never going back to that place ever again especially not to that distressingly annoying jerk Elphirion.

How very wrong she was.

* * *

Hey guys!!

I wrote a longer chapter this time. Please review and let me know how I'm doing. Particularly the dialogue...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own anything

Chapter 3- The play

The day had begun well enough for Elphirion he'd managed to ignore Erkenbrand to the point of hilarity. After begging on his hands and knees that he was not worthy, Elphirion had finally gotten back to talking to his best mate. But what had cheered him up the most had been annoying that healing girl from the other day. And finding out that somehow the prat was friends with Windriel. He'd managed to walk her all the way to her next class though he was late for Voronwe's.

While walking to the great hall he went over the evening from before with his friend.

"I'm telling you mate, she just threw herself at me. Them healer university students are just desperate" Giving him a pitying glance Erkenbrand nodded once and said " Yeah, you can see why though all healer's are like that. Can't say any of the chicks over there are hot". Seeing a group of girl's Erkenbrand winked causing them to dissolve in girlish giggles. Elphirion noticing his friend's inattention gave him a shove as the pair reached the mass of students gathering by the green. All the students of the Firien District had been summoned to the citadel commons. Apparently the heads of the King's Institue of Weaponry, Mellonin Music and Dance Academy and the Healing Houses University had some important collaboration effort for the upcoming War of the Ring Memorial Celebration.

All the students from all three schools were settling down on the grass next to the White Tree. Picking a patch of grass next to his other buddies Elphirion unconsicouly found himself searching for a dark haired bespectacled healer in blue. That is until he caught sight of a blond haired beauty. Almost as if she were Queen Arwen herself the lovely lady Windriel was surrounded by her friends and was graciously seating herself on the far side of the green. She was as beautiful as her music and dancing and was one of the star students of the academy.

The first time he'd ever met her was at her opening performance of the classic play _Evenstar_ ironically featuring his grandmother. But by the end of the performance he was more than in love with his "grandmother" he downright wanted her.

With a cough the heads of houses stood on the dais to the doors of the Citadel. King Eldarion was the first to greet them. Seated at the very front was Ivrin. As she studied the King she noticed that he was very unlike his father Elessar. He was inhumanly handsome of course, courtesy of his elven heritage with dark midnight hair and pale skin. She pondered to herself as she gazed him. In fact he almost seemed completely Elven, the exact embodiment of Arwen herself. There was none of the statue of Elessar in his features. Sighing once she could still feel that very annoying lonely feeling that seemed to fit around her person like a heavy blanket. It had gotten worse during the night as her mind went over the countless details of what had happened with that boy. She'd already accepted that Windy would probably want to talk with her more often. It had been a long time in the coming. But her mind couldn't help but turn to him for the umpteenth time. There was something familiar in his features. She was finally alerted from her musings to the key words "collaboration" and "play".

"…the heads have decided that in honour of the 100th year since the war of the Ring all students will have a combined class with history with Professor Tomlinson from the arts University" small smatter of applause "hand to hand combat skills with Sarrai Rivenin" hoots and whistles erupted and " theater class with Mithrandir" an uproarious applause sounded for the esteemed legend. I will now allow each of chosen professors to explain their future goals" stepping back the King gestured to Tomlinson.

Tomlinson in some tea stained robes stepped up his blond beard shone in the sunlight. In that stupor inducing voice he began " I will be going over the exact details of the war of the ring as well as it's important events and their indicative uses to Gondor as well as the alliance of the Hobbits and that of Rohan…" She tuned him out daydreaming again. Her ears however perked up at the words "…a final essay worth 100% of your mark will be handed in detail one of the major arguments of the era" Gasps and mutterings could be heard from the crowd of students. To be frank Ivrin was not surprised and neither she guessed were most of the Healing students. Tomlinson was known as being a sort of bore as well as a hard marker.

She immediately focused her attention on the next professor Rivenin the lithe athlete stepped up to the podium thanking Tomlinson, a direct voice that could shout in the fury of battle she spoke " Students" there were whistles " I am the hand to hand combat instructor and while I realize some of you may have no expertise in this area—" There were some mocking laughter directed at the healing students. " It is extremely important knowing how to defend yourself as well as those important to you. I hope to compound the matter by giving a physical examination by the end of term. And in accordance with Tomlinson it will also contribute to 100% of your final mark" It was now the Healer's student to groan and mutter. Ivrin sadly was one of them. How on earth could they expect Healer's students to know any of the basic maneuvers?

The most outrageous of all however came with the quiet hush that descended when Mithrandir was given the podium. Speaking in a quiet yet somehow booming voice the royal advisor began " as you all know, the events of the War of the Ring left a scar on the history and face of Gondor and it is a story in it's own right. As such I hope to bring alive the ring bearer's rendition of the events in theatre. All of you with a certain select few from each house will have roles. Some will play Frodo, other's may play a king, a queen, or simply a friend. There will be three plays titled The fellowship of the Ring, The Two towers and finally the Return of the King." There will be no open auditions. You will receive noticed of your roles via the heads. The gray figure nodded towards the heads

"This is not about experience but about celebrating the events that have brought about your future. As such all these classes, the history from Tomlinson and the combat skills from Sarrai will contribute to the final performance to be given in front of the court on Memorial Day." Giving a nod the students in shock or surprise applauded. Ivrin herself was stunned. A play? She dismissed the thought; most likely she'd be some lady's maid or "a soldier". Maybe even an orc she mused. She pondered ever briefly if she would get to play Eowyn the legendary shieldmaiden of Rohan and Lady of Ithilien. (Her home village)

Elphirion's blood ran cold at the mention of "king" he knew without a doubt that Mithrandir would cast him as his grandfather. Erkenbrand who was himself of Rohirric descent wondered if he would get to play Eomer King or even Theoden.

Farther away Windriel felt as she always did. Confident that things would go well for her, after all hadn't she played the role of the Evenstar just last year? She had the golden hair after all, hopefully she would get to play Galadriel or even she hoped Arwen.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: the usual All Tolkien's ideas

Chapter 4-Harmless Flirting

* * *

The buzz around the entire district was all about the play. Starting tomorrow all the students would have their combined classes together for history and weaponry and depending on their performances each of the heads were to pick which of the students would play the famed characters of the War of the Ring.

As usual Ivrin was in the library reading feverishly ahead for any War of the Ring history books she could find. As she was reading she once again didn't notice time passing. It was her one day of break after all. Afterwards she'd decided she was going to visit Zlatan and his family as well as discuss some ores she'd researched.

It had been 4 hours since breakfast and her attention was waning slightly. Tolkien one of Gondor's most famed writer's and responsible for most of the written archives dating back to Middle Earth's legends had written what seemed like endless volumes. The fellowship, the two towers and the return of the king as well as the hobbit, the Silmarillion and the Unfinished tales. All of which, sadly, were boring her to death. She hated to admit it but his writing about going up hills spanned 20 pages. Who honestly had that much attention to detail? Shutting the fellowship resolutely she rubbed her tired eyes. Mithrandir was going to have his work cut out for him if he was going to turn this rubbish into something students could actually recite and memorize. She could practically see that idiot from yesterday attempting to memorize his lines. A small smile graced her face, at the thought.

She had no heavy book bag today and felt strangely weightless. Making a quick decision she left to visit the blacksmith in the Garrison district. Maybe he could give her some combat tips as at the moment those lessons were somewhat daunting.

Sitting in the esteemed citadel hall of Minas Tirith the second King of the fourth age was seated in his throne alone with the 3 Heads of Minas Tirith's prized school's of learning. It seemed that there was some dispute as to which of the best students would play which role. Each student was known to demonstrate the highest achievements in terms of grade point average from each school. While nothing had been fully decided potentials for each important role had been somewhat decided on. Drawing from a hat of the 30 or top students all was based on "chance". Here was the list so far,

By some divine miracle Aragorn would be played by the King's own son, Elphirion. All 4 personages gave satisfied nods. The ring bearer was then drawn as young Walford who despite his struggle with ducking from hand to hand combat in Sarrai's class was actually quite smart and dedicated. His companions Samwise, Pippin and Merry would be played by Meleth, Paladin, and Sam respectively.

Mithrandir frowned as all three were part of a giggling ensemble of girls in their first year at the academy. Wouldn't that become confusing what with Sam not playing Sam? Still he had to admit that despite their silliness they would fit the parts perfectly. He could still recall one of the many acts of idiocy Pippin and Merry had gotten into. Particularly that incident with the fireworks.

Moving on down the list was Legolas which would be played by Erkenbrand of the Institute and his interspecies pal Gimli would be played by Ecthelion of the Academy. A long pause ensued from the three heads as they stared at that choice. It was well known that Erkenbrand was Elphirion best friend and by proxy hated the young actor. (Courtesy of Mithrandir during the tattle tale episode) Before Mithrandir could voice his doubts a grunt and stern look from the king caused him to bite his words. They'd firmly decided in drawing the names and not picking in order to avoid arguments and bias.

Quickly drawing another name Mithrandir muttered to himself "At least their animosity will be genuine. Makes for a good performance." Sarrai couldn't help but raise an eyebrow. The roles of Boromir, Elrond as well as filler for the Council were all announced. The final decision however for the role of Gandalf was given to quite surprisingly to a girl, Ivrin from the Healing Houses. The only remaining were Galadriel and Arwen. Which were consecutively drawn as Windriel and Hurin. A chuckle from the king surprised the heads. Only Tomlinson knew why. He explained " Hurin is a boy". He shot the king an almost rebuking look for the act of immaturity of the King.

These names would decide the roles for the first part of the play only titled The Fellowship of the Ring.

Mithrandir heaved a sigh echoed by the rest of the adults at the meeting. It was all said and done. The first hurdle had been by passed all that remained was getting down to pulling all three school together. All three were well aware of the stereotypes represented from each school. Well, except perhaps Tomlinson. Shaking hands all three as well as the king prepared for the long months of work ahead.

Oh yes, it was going to be quite daunting.

* * *

**The following morning**

Elphirion was falling asleep. His mouth was open and his hands were propped halfhazardly on his desk. Next to him Erkenbrand was no better. He'd propped the heftly Tolkien Text using it as a sort of shielding screen to which really he was snoozing behind. Across the aisles of the auditorium in the Healing Houses University the scene was repeated with many of the students found in 3 general states of stupor. Some, mostly the newbies from the King's institute were just as the prince and his companion were. Hiding behind books or not even bothering to hide at all, but sleeping outright. The second were fighting yawns struggling to stay awake by sudden jolts of consciousness. These were mostly from the academy. And finally the third consisting of the Healing students were all staring straight ahead. A look of dream reticence on their faces that if not observed to closely could be mistaken as intense concentration. Ah yes, the wonders of the Tomlinson experience.

At the beginning of class Ivrin had found her usual seat taken by a host of Weaponry students of which all were muscled and lean. She was quite surprised to see what looked like bare midriffs and long tanned legs taking over the entire front of row of her usual spot. The girls or athletes she supposed were all glaring at her stare. It kind of made Ivrin feel like the ugliest, pudgiest most awkward person alive. Feeling awkward and quite disoriented from the derailment in the usual schedule of her day she sat at the back a puzzled look on her face.

Windriel had been seated somewhere in the middle when she noticed a bushy figure in blue staring at the front row as if demented. It could really only be one person she thought. Ivrin. She had no idea what the girl had to be thinking, but decided at the puzzled look on her friends face to stand up and wave Ivrin over. The more she waved the more she felt slightly stupid. It appeared as though ivrin was ignoring her. But that couldn't be it. Ivrin wasn't mean like that. Sitting down with a huff she decided that somehow maybe Ivrin hadn't seen her. She could be dreamy like that. Instead to Windriel's surprise she noticed the tall gangly form of Ecthelion smiling at her from behind Ivrin. She groaned inwardly. Had he thought she was waving to him? Plastering a smile on her face she prepared herself. The teasing whisper from her friend Idril was promptly ignored. No, she did not like him that way. If anything it was the opposite.

Luckily at that moment Elphirion had just been jerked awake from his slumber after almost falling from his chair. But he was distracted just in time to notice the healer girl trudging up and taking the seat beside him. Raising an eyebrow the thought flashed through his mind. Before he could stop himself he found himself asking out loud " So, miss me then?"

Ivrin didn't even acknowledge the voice asking the question. No one ever spoke to her and it wasn't like anyone she knew would even ask such a question.

Elphirion had no idea what was up with this girl. She was acting like she hadn't even heard him, even thought he was sitting two inches away from her. Furthermore she was the one who had come to sit next to him.

Rubbing her eyes tiredly Ivrin pulled out her heavy textbook. She'd studied late again despite her earlier promise and was quite exhausted. Tomlinson had asked all the students to pick up the complete edition of Tolkien's works. That meant all the parts, the fellowship, the two towers and the return of the king all in one monstrous tome. It weighed 5 tons.

She made the mistake of trying to drag it out of her book bag with one hand. A combination of her weak skinny arm and her exhaustion caused her to dump the book with a loud bang that reverberated across the auditorium. With it came the clink of her quills and ink spilling out of her book bag. Groaning she bend to pick up her scattered things. She hadn't expected anyone to help her but when a large callused hand appeared in her vision picking up her quills and the dratted Tolkien tome she was quite surprised and touched.

Her eyes traveled up the long arm to the shoulder reaching the face.

When her eyes finally looked at his Elphirion thought for sure she'd acknowledge him.

Ivrin stared not comprehending the face before her. It was him. What was he doing here? Why was he sitting next to her? All kind thoughts towards the hand now disappeared at the sight of that face. She found her face heating.

Okay, now what was she doing. Why was she blushing like that? What exactly was up with this chick? Remembering suddenly that this nerd was friends with Windriel Elphirion cleaned up his act. Flashing his white teeth " Hey, miss me?"

That did it. She was not speaking to him. Not with that silly smirk on his face. Snatching her things from him she attempted to pull away her textbook from his grasp.

"Hey, hey wait a moment. Aren't you going to even acknowledge me?" keeping a firm grip on the heavy book.

She responded with a curt "No"and attempted to once again pry it from his grasp.

Looking puzzled he gave up trying to find out what was wrong with her. Just one last quip " Okay, it's just you look like you miss me, is all. Isn't that why you're sitting next to me?"

She couldn't believe it. How had she not noticed he was sitting right there.

"If you don't say anything I'm just going to take that as a yes" he smirked, as predicted she met his eyes with a glare.

Heaving a long sigh she tried gritted her teeth. It looked more like a painful grimace to him. " Thank you."

He had her, "I'm sorry what was that?"

She clenched her fists " I said, thank you" jerk. He chose to ignore that last word. Trying to hide a chuckle he placed her heavy book on the desk in front of her. "Might want to be more careful next time. You could weight lift that book with a couple of reps and you'll be ripped in no time"

He was attempting to make conversation with her. She was about to try the same when another deep voice joined his.

Erkenbrand had somehow not woken from the loud bang of Ivrin's textbook. He could sleep like the dead sometimes. It was the sound of Elphirion bickering to himself that woke him. "Hey mate, you talking to yourself or what?" That's when he noticed a bushy mass of dark hair perched at the end of the row by the aisle. He was always interested in any thing with a skirt. Thinking his prince pal had caught another hot looking girl he peered over Elphirion shoulder trying to get a better look.

His next words decided it for Ivrin. "Woa, what's with the four eyes?"

There were two of him she thought. Why? Oh why Oh why? She was saved from answering when Professor Tomlinson walked in what he had been wearing for a week now. The same tea stained robe and beard.

The class then promptly fell asleep.

Elphirion was sitting in his seat still upright and was no longer napping. He couldn't say the same for Erkenbrand who was still slumped behind his Tolkien screen. Listening with half an ear Elphirion was busy recounting what Tomlinson was lecturing on. " Frodo Baggins was to become the ringbearer. Though he was Halfling at a height of 3 ft and 2 inches…" What an inane amount of useless detail he thought. His own grandfather had given him his own special copy written by the ringbearer himself. He remembered being so surprised at the illustrations and lively recounting. He recalled being 6 and asking his grandfather to kick Tolkien's version to the "Mordor".

It was then that he heard the scratching of a quill. Looking next to him he saw the healer girl scratching down 3 feet and 6 inches. He couldn't help it. He whispered in her ear " You don't honestly believe he's going to test you on that do you?"

She nearly jumped in her seat. Okay so she'd been watching him all along in the corner of her eye. In fact it was a scant two seconds before he'd whispered in her ear that she'd caught herself staring at him. Like some sort of lovesick girl. She'd been half listening to Tomlinson and had already known about Frodo Baggins and more. She'd after all stayed up late reading that very same chapter they were now covering. What she'd really been focusing on was the fact that the jerk next to her wasn't asleep. She couldn't say the same for his friend. In fact to all pretenses it looked as though he was actually listening. Even thought he wasn't taking notes.

He couldn't be that smart could he? I mean…he was weaponry student. He was either extremely good at pretending or he actually knew the material.

When he'd turned towards her she'd jumped and immediately pretended to write down the last thing Tomlinson had written. Which just so happened to be 3 feet and 6 inches.

She was so afraid of having been almost caught looking at him that it took her a second to absorb what he'd whispered. She couldn't suppress a shiver at the cool hair tickling her ear.

He noticed her shiver and more. She was blushing again. Or was she just angry? He had no idea. She was so confusing. He was pretty sure she was about to say something nice to him earlier if resident Sleepy here hadn't blurted out his usual charm. A sudden snort distracted Ivrin from the jerk to the ridiculous sight of Erkenbrand's less than charming sleep induced stupor.

When she didn't respond right away he was about to lean in again. When she didn't whisper back but scribbled on his unwritten parchment.

Looking down he saw " there aren't any tests. Only the 100% essay"

Cocking an eyebrow he leaned down to whisper in her ear again when she promptly shoved a quill in his face. Trying to knock it aside Elphirion noticed she was having a mini spasm.

When he whispered in her ear like that. Well…it made her feel strange. So Ivrin was trying to shove the quill at him so they could write notes instead. She wasn't having any success thought. He was stubborn and finally slightly annoyed at her shoving the quill in his face trapped both her slender hands in his and held them on his lap.

He noticed her skin was very smooth and small as well as cold. Rubbing her hands absentmindedly he leaned in again and whispered " Well, he's wrong you know, it isn't 3 ft 6 inches. Frodo actually grew that year when he was healed by Elrond at Imladris" Seeing her puzzled looked he leaned in again " Rivendell".

Her puzzled look was actually surprise. She had been struggling from his grip when he whispered that bit of information. She wasn't sure about Frodo growing taller but she did know that he had been healed by Elrond after being stabbed by the witch king at Weathertop. And she did know that Rivendell was Imladris after all she carried around an Elvish dictionary. She couldn't help but be impressed.

She managed to ruin it all by saying " How could you know that? You couldn't have studied or read ahead, you practically can't read!" (Remembering his earlier mispronunciation of her name.)

He dropped her hands in flash and faced forward a strange look on his face. She immediately felt bad. The cold rushed back to her warm fingers. She hadn't liked it when the village kids back home teased her for being slow.

Not knowing what to say, she tried to think of a way to apologize. Unfortunately it seemed Tomlinson's lecture was over. Chairs were scrapping all around her and conversation was picking up. Feeling panicked and guilty she tried to get his attention but he stonily ignored her.

Erkenbrand woke feeling well rested and was about to say so when he saw the stony expression on the face of his companion.

Holding his hands out in the universal gesture of peace he immediately confessed "Whatever it was that I said while I was sleeping I didn't mean it."

* * *

review and tell me what you think :D


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Do not own anything. Tolkien and Fran Walsh and Peter Jackson are the true geniuses.

Chapter 5-In which a lot of things are smushed into one.

**Citadel Commons: Combat class**

Feeling sweaty Elphirion was being especially hard on his partner young Walford. His hits which were suppose to be light taps were more like punches and Walford was not particularly his most favorite person. He continued his overly aggressive offensive his mind unconsciously focusing on what had happened half an hour before.

Erkenbrand who was sparring nearby with a slender chick was somehow ignoring the toned abs of his partner. Something was up with Elphirion again. Man he'd been so moody lately. First the incident with the bet where he was supposedly supposed to have notified his "good friend" status with Windriel and let her know that she'd arranged a bet for a kiss from however won the sparring match between him and the prince. Of course he knew Elphirion was going to win. Not just because Erkenbrand was his official wingman but also because Elphirion was bloody good. Erkenbrand had been simply waiting for the minutes to tick by until he was thrown painfully on his back. Unfortunately as certain friend of Windriel from the academy had kept him busy the night before when he was suppose to have been notifying Windriel of the arrangements considering the bet.

Maybe Elphirion just needed to get laid. Not just by the Windriel girl whom, he'd heard was still a virgin but an actual woman. One who knew what she wanted.

A square punch to the jaw found himself flat on his back. A booted foot was pressed painfully to his windpipe causing him to gasp.

"Listen loser, I DO NOT appreciate your half assed attempt on sparring with me. You either have all eyes on me or you can watch your life flash before you" she pressed her boot harder causing Erkenbrand to gasp as his airway was completely cut off. Raising his hands in surrender he though to himself "now that's what I'm talking about—a real woman who knows what she wants". He smirked at her and checked her up and down appreciatively. She smirked back at him before pulling him up roughly against her.

Maybe he'd get some tonight….

Walford felt something like a punching bag at the moment. This was strange because he was pretty sure that ducking would be so much easier than trying to meet every one of his partner's punches. But he was stubborn. He didn't care if Instructor Rivenin whacked him 20 times on the head he was not – he winced from a painful shoulder check- going to duck. It was too much like giving up and he was just not the type to go with that.

Sure he was small, and his first week at the institute had brought lots of jokes about his physique and manhood. But after a month he'd proved them all wrong. Holding his own in swordsmanship, riding, and tactics classes. It was just hand to hand combat with Rivenin that was his only piss off. She kept telling him to know when to quit but he just refused to believe her. Nothing had ever been believed in him before and if he had quit all those other times where would he be right about now? Still stuck on a farm east of the Pelennor fields that's what. He gritted his teeth as more punches came at him. He was surprised slightly that the prince was being so rough; usually he was pretty good about sparring.

Ivrin had been paired up with Sam a young fragile looking bouncy girl that looked and acted about ten. She was so bubbly it was almost as if she were going to bounce off the walls. Her mouth just never stopped going. "So, Ivrin, right? Yeah? I totally know what that means in Elvish. It's like, totally, the healing springs right?" Ivrin felt vaguely surprised. How would this and she didn't mean this in a mean way, airhead know that? Almost as if reading her mind the girl responded in that preppy voice of hers "Well like, duh I only read all of Tolkien's works. Like, ever read the Unfinished Tales much? Or the Silmarillion?" Seeing Ivrin's guilty expression her dark rimmed eyes widened "You've never??? Like omygod, aren't you suppose to be like a healer? Don't they like no everything?" and then to her intense relief her partner then launched into a blow by blow account of how she played a music on her flute of the "Road goes ever on" as well as act in a short scene detailing the meeting of Tuor and Beren in the Silmarillion.

" You could have been totally like Ivrin and everything ya know?" her light taps were super quick for someone so uppity. Ivrin had managed to gather some tips from her earlier visit to Zlatan and was blocking them easily despite the speed. But it almost took all her concentration to do it. The girl was just that fast. She only just managed to catch the last bit from Sam. "What, I could be a pool?" The girl's answers was quick "well like, yah, you know ever take interpretive dance from Beaer? Totally the funnest class EVER"

And so it went on for another hour.

Sam continued to follow her until she reunited with her friend Melleth, and Paladin who were all equally loud and preppy. Their shrieking on being reunited was beginning to give Ivrin a headache. She waved them off as she walked towards the other doors leading to the Music Hall stage. She'd received a small piece of parchment earlier that morning detailing that she was specifically to go to the Music Hall rather than the joined cafeteria where most of the crowd from the combat class was heading.

It was strange…maybe the Orcs were to have there own separate sessions? For being…mean and stuff. She had no idea.

* * *

**Music Hall auditorium**

Mithrandir was feeling slightly apprehensive when he stared at the 30 or so selected students who were top in their classes. All the young faces turned towards him. He saw that all three schools had divided themselves based on their representative schools despite being in an even smaller group. This was going to be tough. Luckily, Tomlinson and Sarrai had both reported little or no fights from their earlier classes and these were the top most mature students of the bunch. Surely expected to behave much more mature and adult then the rest of the classmates.

Coughing to gain the crowd of students' attentions he welcomed them and began announcing names from a long piece of parchment.

Ivrin was surprised at the small amount of students present at the music hall. It was quite puzzling. When Mithrandir began to announce the names she almost felt her jaw drop. Wait a minute…Aragorn? Boromir? Elrond??? Weren't these honored characters?? Shouldn't they have been played by academy students only? She could feel herself panicking, what if she was set to play someone actually important?? She could insult that legend just by her poor acting skills alone. Wringing he hands in barely self contained distress she could feel herself sink even deeper into that particular grave.

She saw Windriel beaming as she was announced to play Galadriel. A pretty raven haired girl from the Institute was set to play Arwen. Frodo and his Halfling companions were announced. Judging by the shrieking of excitement it could only be Sam and her pals. So far most of the fellowship had been announced. She was beginning to calm down a bit. There was something of a stir when Legolas and Gimli were announced but she was too preoccupied to really hear.

Mithrandir cleared his throat for the final role. "Gandalf or myself as you know will be played by …. Ivrin Falasin of the Healing Houses." Ivrin thought she was going to faint. A faint applause reached her ears as if far away. It just had to be the one LIVING legend out of the bunch. Mithrandir gave her a friendly wink. She tried to remember how to smile.

Elphirion could clearly see her face whether he liked it or not. There just happened to be a gap between two groups of people and there she was standing alone her hair slightly mussed up from combat classes. The bushiness was gone though and he caught himself glancing at her long ribbon of black hair.

After being announced as Gandalf he could clearly see her face and she didn't look happy. She almost looked…sick. For a second he felt a flash of something that felt like concern. Pushing it away he remembered her early words to him. "How could you know that? You can barely read" in that know it all whisper. He didn't know it but he the stony look had reappeared on his face.

Erkenbrand who had was still trying to get over the shock of being Gimli with that absolute jerk off Ecthelion had just so happened to look at Elphirion's angry face and had to agree. Slapping Elphirion hard on the back he said "I know man, it makes me angry too, having to prance around with that prat bastard"

"Yeah" he muttered only half listening still glaring at Ivrin"…that bastard"

They were handed outline scripts and told to pair up with a partner and practice going over lines if possible. The real acting Mithrandir stated would begin tomorrow. Rehearsal for the members in the fellowship of the Ring would have extra rehearsals simply due to the characters importance in the war of the Ring. Those rehearsals he mentioned where written at the top of the first page of the script.

* * *

**5 Days Later**

It had been a couple of rehearsals already and it had only been 5 days since everybody had been handed the script. Ivrin was already exhausted. She didn't know how anyone was supposed to even have a life with all the rehearsals. They'd been rehearsing non stop, sometimes 3 times daily until late at night even. But today apparently was the final cut where Mithrandir was to actually capture them using a strange device that could capture people's actions. He called it a "video camera".

It wasn't even dawn yet and already she'd been slapped into the make up chair her beard perched comically on her upper lip, a large wide brimmed hat covered her head. Recently through the combat skills her hair had from gone full bushiness to somewhat sleek and normal. She'd wondered over it yesterday during a brief 5 minute break from rehearsal. Maybe it was the balance in her hormones? It was quite ironic that in her physiology class exercise had been toted as extremely healthy and yet none of the healer could honestly remember the last time they'd sported sweats.

She'd been looking at herself in the mirror in the dressing room and noticed her hair was actually a quit nice deep black color. When she'd been dragged into full old man gear as she liked to call it. It then seemed that 12 hours out of her day she looked like a stooped 80 year old. No offence to Gandalf of course it just took…some getting used to. She didn't know how many times she'd traveled to the cafeteria to get a bite to eat still wearing her costume and have students opening doors for her as if she were an invalid.

Meanwhile Ivrin found couldn't help but notice that Windriel looked as beautiful as ever. She glided by in her long white gossamer gown with long trailing sleeves. Her golden hair had been loosed in long undulating waves and circlet of silver was delicately crowned a top her head.

Her friend's beauty only reminded Ivrin of her own drabness. Together with Elphirion they made quite a striking pair. What was the point in even thinking about him? She thought sadly. Ever since that accidental mean comment the jerk hadn't even bothered making eye contact with her. She'd tried to talk to him during Tomlinson's class but he'd just sat there stonily ignoring her. While his best friend made cracks about her playing an old "fart".

Her beard fixed Ivrin now fully Gandalf shook herself from her pestering thoughts and grabbed her script from a nearby table and begun to recite in her head.

Elphirion or Aragorn already dressed in his ranger costume had somewhat gotten over being called illiterate by what he mused was Gandalf. In fact he always seemed to forget all about it when Galadriel walked by looking like she was the Elvin queen herself. Apparently he wasn't the only one to notice as Legolas or that git Ecthelion followed on the ends of Galadriel's dress. They definitely looked a pair he thought. With Legolas slim build and golden hair wig half up and Galadriel's long golden hair.

Out of the corner of his eye he could hear a feminine voice reciting "I suppose you think that was terribly clever?" turning around he was confused for a second when the voice seemed to come from what appeared to be an old man with a white beard. Ah yes, the know it all healer girl. All trussed up like an elderly man in heavy gray garments. He almost couldn't believe that they were the same person.

Erkenbrand and been incessantly making fun of her during history class. Not that it hadn't bothered him in the least but then again he hadn't seen her crying in a lone corridor each day after lecture.

The attention of all the students was called to order as a young assistant to Mithrandir came in waving a clipboard looking harassed. In a loud voice he announced "I would like Gandalf and the hobbits to please step forward onto the stage right after Galadriel is done her monologue in the beginning." Looking down he read off the clipboard "Then the council of Elrond is up next with Aragorn coming in first"

Galadriel was so ready for her part. She was practically giddy. Here she was standing under the spot lights of a beautiful stage with the orchestra below her and a black set right behind. At an invisible cue from Mithrandir she began.

Galadriel spoke in a solemn voice "The world is changed: I feel it in the water, I feel it in the earth, I smell it in the air...Much that once is lost.

Beaer's interpretive dance class pranced on stage some in actual armor acting out her words.

Galadriel continued oblivious to the tableau behind her. "It began with the forging of the Great Rings. Three were given to the Elves, immortal, wisest...fairest of all beings. Seven to the Dwarf Lords, great miners and craftsmen of the mountains. And Nine...nine rings were gifted to the race of Men who, above all else, desire power. She deepened her voice.

For within these rings was bound the strength and will to govern each race. But they were all of them deceived....for another ring was made. In the land of Mordor, in the fires of Mount Doom, the Dark Lord Sauron forged in secret a Master Ring to control all others ...and into this Ring he poured his cruelty, his malice and his will to dominate all life.

An overly large golden hoop was suspended above her head nearly knocking her down. She managed to evade the incident like a pro her voice not even changing from the calm and deep solemnity.

The orchestra rose in a crescendo as the violins rang and the base rang in ominous cadence.

Galadriel whispered "One Ring to rule them all..." and the lights dimmed. The large gold hoop twinkled in the darkening light.

"And cut" said the voice of the clipboarded assistant.

Mithrandir was actually quite impressed with his star student. She looked so ethereal. She'd managed to capture the exact tone of voice of the lady of the golden wood. Turning to his assistant he said "Good script on her part eh?" Just lovely said the overly enthusiast suck up of an assistant. Mithrandir had decided that each of the main characters should write their own words or improvise lending a certain area of originality and interpretation. He then picked up his camera equipment and strode outdoors to the transformed green of the citadel. It had been turned into a field with a small Hobbiton erected in the center. After 30 minutes of set up he shouted from his perch in a small scaffold "and scene two!"

Gandalf was sitting on a wagon being pulled by one grumpy academic student who was to be her pony. Slapping the reigns once or twice to get moving all she received was a couple of swear words before she was jerked in view.

Her hat promptly fell over her face and for a moment Gandalf was completely blind her hands stretched forwards before her trying to grab a hold of her hat and keep the reigns. Forgetting she was on stage her eyes covered by the too large hat she said "Curse it, will you stop for moment Francis? I can't see" Gandalf jumped from her seat when the cart jerked to a stop bumping over a large mass that nearly pitched her off her seat. Finally pulling the brim of her hat up again she looked down at Francis who was pretending to chew a bit of hay. Shooting him a dirty look she saw past him a pair of overly large hairy feet and the pointy ears of what she guessed was Frodo.

Blushing hotly she tried to remember her written lines when underneath her cart a slightly squished voice spoke "Your late"

Remembering her lines she managed to say in a prissy voice"A wizard is never late Frodo Baggins. Nor is he ever early. He arrives precisely when he wants to"

From underneath a cart a groaned resounded "And would that be precisely on top of me by any chance? I think you tore my ear off"

Okay that wasn't part of the script they'd gone over "Uh...of course. You should watch where you're going young hobbit"

He responded by saying in a grumpy slightly sarcastic voice "It's great to see you Gandalf." A couple of swear words later and a particular telling off from Gandalf, Francis finally decided to amble off the famed ring bearer.

Frodo a bit worse for wear with a bruised back hopped onto the wizards cart as it ambled through the little field.

Sticking his ear back on a little bit more firmly Frodo or young Walford stubbornly ignored the pain all over his body from being run over. In a cheery voice he said "What news of the outside world?"

Gandalf who just remembered to stick a pipe in her mouth scrambled for her next words "the world's passes ever on like is always does. Blissfully unaware of the activities of young hobbits. For which I am thankful"

Just then a couple of lean muscled men dressed in corduroy and suspenders came stumbling from behind a bush.

"Gandalf!! Gandalf!! Magic!!" they said in falsetto voices.

Gandalf remembered just in time that she was supposed to ignore them. She grinned openly from under her beard. Francis the pony continued his lurching gate.

"awww…" the stubble faced men cast sad looks when suddenly what seemed like a explosion burst from the back of Gandalf's cart nearly setting them on fire, if one of the little hobbit "girls" hadn't pulled out a bucket of water neatly dousing the flame Gandalf might have just been tried for murder.

Mithrandir raised an eyebrow. They were supposed to have been fireworks. He looked behind him to see Pippin and Merry giggling from beneath a flower bush.

Rolling his eyes continued filming.

To credit both Gandalf and Frodo neither seemed particularly surprised that the back half of their cart had pretty much just exploded. The healer's had been in charge of making the fireworks as they had been credited as the "brains" of the bunch. However, neither of them had ever had to deal with chemicals made to explode before. It didn't help that both Pippin( Melleth) and Merry ( Paladin) had tinkered with it ten minutes before.

Frodo choking from some of the smoke said "I'm glad your back Gandalf" and then toppled off the cart.

Trying not to choke she responded in kind "So am I dear boy…so am I"

And cut the scene. Mithrandir thought the despite the near death experience the beginning scenes were coming together quit nicely.

Hobbling from the cart Francis got up dusted off his hooves and strode away on two legs his horses head under one arm. Gandalf still coughing got up and stretched her aching back. She had a small break during which Mithrandir was to shoot the Hobbit birthday party. She wouldn't have to reappear until Pippin and Merry were to steal the fireworks.

Which will be a disaster she thought wryly. If the small ones from the cart had been bad enough she couldn't imagine what the actual large ones were going to be. Mostly likely they'd actually set the entire set on fire.

She was wiping her wrinkled face with a wetted cloth while watching the merriment of the folk of Hobbiton. Many of them for some reason over 6ft tall and muscled from the weaponry institute.

The orchestra was there with some playing the fiddle in a lively tune and the camera panned towards Frodo whose face was still streaked with ash from the former explosion. Poor Walford hadn't had a break. Instead he was sitting on a wooden table trying to finish his beer which to his surprise was actually beer. He was practically chugging it when Sam played by Sam practically knocked him over by slapping him on the back.

"Like ohmygod Frodo isn't' this so FUN?!" he narrowed his eyes had her.

"Go on Sam, go ask Rosie for a dance" he shot still in a bad mood. Rosie was actually a he and was over 6ft tall wearing a dress with a fake wig of curls.

Raising an eyebrow Sam just remembered that she was supposed to be slightly overweight and shy. And from what she remembered from the books practically in love with Frodo.

Rolling her eyes she said "No Frodo, she trailed a finger up his arm. I think I'll just have myself another ale" she then licked her lips appreciatively.

Mithrandir was about to stop the display of blatant want on Sam's face when he remembered that yes, it was true that Sam had this almost lover like adoration for Frodo. It might have explained why he stuck with Frodo through the thick and thin. He shrugged internally; well it was up to interpretation he had after all given the students leave to interpret the matter. And Sam was one of the top of her class for improve despite the air head quality.

Frodo quite shocked that to all appearance what looked like a chubby short boy like himself nearly fell over in his seat before jerking his arm away and saying "Oh no you don't. Go on" Stressing the word "on" he sent Sam with a shove into a reel where she immediately forgot her seductive intentions and laughed out loud with Rosie Cotton. She had the curious sensation that she was going up against a challenge and it only made her want to annoy the one who played grumpy Frodo even further. That was the thing about Sam, she just never gave up.

Bilbo who was played by another tall weaponry student was telling drinking stories to a crowd of young hobbits.

In the background Pippin and Merry were smuggling into the wagon filled with fireworks. Gandalf who was actually keeping a close eye on the girls was ready at any moment to grab the bucket of water at her feet and save the entire cast from the explosion that was most likely about to occur.

Merry whispered to Pippin who was scrabbling around the cart for a suitable explosive device. "No, no the big right there" Grabbing a large dragon shaped one Pippin played by Melleth giggled girlishly before lighting it with a match. The two had fixed the clumsy job by the healer's earlier so that instead of exploding the thing was actually going to work. Forgetting that they weren't supposed to know what they were doing they confidently strode outside of the tent and stuck it in a clear space. Gandalf who was still keeping a sharp eye on them attempted to follow but was given the evil eye by her director.

What happened next no one could have predicted. Almost like Mithrandir had exactly remembered it all those years ago the firework exploded in a ricochet of color and sparks. A large green dragon had exploded into the air chasing the party goers. Many of whom screamed actually high pitched screams. Bilbo who was passed out on the bench from drinking to much ale was oblivious.

When it was over and Bilbo had been shaken awake to find everyone gone Mithrandir set the camera rolling again this time for the moment the ring was to be discovered.

What happened next was a blur to Bilbo, still quite drunk he was yelling out strange names "I don't know half of you half as well as I should like; and I like less than half of you as well as well as you deserve." He paused a bit trying to remember if that made sense. "I have things to do…well goodbye" and he put on the ring and toppled off the picnic bench thus "disappearing".

By then it was around midnight and Mithrandir decided to call it a day. They'd manage to have 1 hour of coverage with still another expected 2 hours to go. Ah well he thought, no casualties and the firework scene had been superb. He was definitely however, going to have to do some editing.

* * *

Galadriel had seen the entire thing from the sidelines. Though her part had been a brief one she'd stayed behind to watch the magic unfold in front of her.

It was a disaster.

She was pretty sure that Mithrandir was holding up a façade with that grin on his face or the shouts of congratulation and encouragement he was giving. The hobbits looked exhausted and Bilbo was slowly being revived. She was pretty sure that Gandalf had tripped over her beard 20 times and Frodo's ear was wonky from being run over.

He must be crying inside she thought. No one would have ever called that performance "moving and powerful". (Haha taken from rotten tomatoes critique)

She'd already removed her elven dress and was simply waiting for some of her friends who had played hobbits to come join her so they could despair over the entire production.

* * *

**Elsewhere in the changing rooms**

Ivrin was finally, FINALLY free from her beard. It was true she had tripped over it a thousand times during the party leading many of the other hobbits to think that she was just as drunk as Bilbo had been. As if she thought. The stuff was putrid. And whose idea was it anyway to actually give out ale during the shooting of the scene?

Stepping out of the stuffy make up chair and changing rooms she ran a hand through her hair. Normally it would have been a large bush by now but instead it just felt greasy. She was definitely going to have to take a shower on her way back. Looking out the doorway she noticed it was dark with a full moon.

As she was walking along she vaguely noticed many of the former hobbits breaking off in large groups mostly heading in the opposite direction to the King's Weaponry Institute all singing drunkenly. Of course that was another strange thing, why were all the Hobbits so tall? Shouldn't they be smaller? She thought fuzzily.

She didn't happen to notice that she was walking right into what was about to become a full out brawl. You might even say she was the catalyst that started it all.

* * *

**1 hour ago….**

Gimli was pissed. No more than pissed. He was angry. No, angry- pissed sounded better. The little dwarf was sitting in his make up chair clenching and unclenching his fists. His large axe was missing. He'd taken to carrying it around every where with him, if only to see the delightful look on his co-cast mate Legolas whenever the idiot got too close. He strongly suspected the elf had taken it.

Ever since being paired with his friend's nemesis for Galadriel, Erkenbrand (playing Gimli) had made his personal venture to bait and tease his elf pal to the brink of insanity. It was just too easy. Just the other day the elf was combing his hair with a brush and adding foundation right in front of a vanity mirror. He just couldn't resist and had loudly asked if Legolas was missing his handbag and bra. He'd then had to duck when the insulted elf had attempted to tackle the dwarf. He'd then revealed the large axe hiding behind his back and had really enjoyed seeing the look of pure fear on Leggy's face.

And now it was missing.

After being informed that despite the fact that neither Gimli nor Legolas were needed in the early scenes they had been asked to stay just in case. And after their previous brawl Mithrandir's assistant was watching them like a hawk.

To make it worse Aragorn wasn't talking to him. The guy had been subjected to such weird mood swings lately. It did cross his mind that Elphirion/Aragorn should just make his move now on Galadriel. It would stop Aragorn from looking so pissy all the time. Although he mused at least it was fitting with the "dark mysterious Ranger" type persona.

It was the build up of hostility between Legolas and Gimli over the stolen axe that was the perfect mixing ground for what happened next. Normally Gimli would have had Aragorn to talk to but the guy was having PMS or something and had disappeared to the washroom.

After being dismissed by Mithrandir for the night Gimli and Legolas were wary walking side by side. Gimli had managed to keep his composure until Legolas had turned around and given the dwarf a sneer "Don't feel so tough without a weapon in your hand do you Shorty?"

Shorty? Was that honestly the best he could come up with?

Legolas then made a very inappropriate comment about the size of a certain something or another of the dwarf's man hood.

The two were so close to launching themselves at one another. But a fork in the road was coming into view in the darkness. Gimli was just about to take the right and ignore the comment when something bumped into him. Thinking it was that idiot elf the dwarf let out a roar and jumped on Legolas' turned back. (He'd been heading down the left lane towards the Music hall dormitories.) Nobody noticed the small figure in blue being knocked aside.

All hell broke loose then and a full out brawl ensued. Legolas had begun screaming bloody murder when a group of orchestra students who had just come up behind the pair saw what appeared to be the popular Academy male lead up against a weaponry student. It wasn't soon before long that the band members rushed into the fight.

It would have been even with one weaponry student against 15 or so academy students if a group of hobbits hadn't heard the ruckus from down the street.

Looking back on the events what had in reality happened was that the axe had been removed by Francis who had been ordered to have it polished when Gimli was taking a bathroom break. Grumbling from his bad mood for being cast a horse he'd taken it without asking not bothering to take the time and look for the dwarf.

And quite obviously it was Gandalf coming up behind Gimli that had caused the final series of events that just went down from there.

Ivrin (I am NOT Gandalf without the beard *shakes hand at author) was just tired it had been a long day. The last thing she was expecting was to start a fight.

Elphirion was the only one to have seen it all. He'd been brooding barely noticing the hostility emanating between them. He was just so tired of all the complications building up in his life. What with being called an idiot and even acting like an idiot to both Windriel and Ivrin he was starting to believe that he was actually one. It was a depressing thought.

He had just looked up to see a familiar figure bump into Erkenbrand who then whirled shoving what he then realized was Ivrin onto the ground and launched himself onto Ecthelion. He was about to interfere and stop them when some orchestra students beat him to it and jumped on top of the struggling pair. There was screaming but it was sadly solely belonging to Ecthelion.

On second thought Elphirion noticed the orchestra students weren't helping disband the fight they were trying to beat Erkenbrand to a pulp. He smirked and slowed his run to a walk. Not that Erkenbrand needed his help he mused. It was a fair fight watching the orchestra students flinging themselves at his friend's fists. He'd done the smart thing and protected his back against a wall.

He was about to let his friend have some fun and walk away when he noticed a skirted figure caught amidst it all. With all the fiery passion or "heat" of battle and mostly testosterone in the air she was being pummeled from both sides. Without thinking he broke into a sprint.

Ivrin was not sure what was happening. Usually when she bumped into people she just said an excuse me and they were usually pretty fine with it and walked away. But for some reason she was caught up in some sort of a life or death struggle with what appeared to be 20 or so yelling men.

She thought that maybe their reactions were a bit over the top.

She tried to mumble a sorry but she could barely hear herself out of all the action. To make things worse someone had given her a glancing blow to the side of her face knocking her glasses to the ground.

She was practically blind.

Elphirion was once again majorly confused. As he was sprinting his eyes were focused solely on the helpless figure struggling to stand up. It seemed almost for a moment like she was going to make it. She had gotten up finally and should have been making a run for it. Instead she just stood there as if waiting for some one to knock her down again.

She must be really stupid he muttered under his breath trying to make his strides longer.

Ivrin couldn't see. Everything was really dark and all she could do was see blurring shapes careening past her. She had no idea which way was away from the brawl. She just started walking to wherever the noise seemed less intense.

Elphirion was almost there. He was truly shocked when she started staggering with her hands outstretched. As if in slow motion he watched a large hobbit somehow still wearing his costume react to one of her hands prodding his shirt and whirl around a large ham sized fist prepared to break the her face.

He reached out a hand can caught it in one steel handed grip just in time before twisting up the large hobbits arms behind his back and kicking the hobbit behind the knees. Down he toppled. He was about to yell at Ivrin when he felt a hand grab the back of his hair and yank it backwards. He managed just in time to dig his fingers into the tender joints of his attacker's hands.

And then it just seemed like it was all the prince could do just keep himself standing.

Ivrin was completely oblivious to her near miss. She realized just last minute that maybe it wasn't such a good idea to keep her hands outstretched. If she poked anyone else who knows what could happen? She took a deep breath she could hear some sort of commotion in front of her and so turned on her heel and started walking forward somewhat crouched and unsteady. She kept hearing groans reverberating all around her.

It was the toughest thing Elphirion had ever done. He'd never learned body guard training as that was saved for next term though he had heard it was pretty tough.

He could believe it although he was pretty sure the principal wasn't suppose to be suicidal.

Every hand that he struck down it seemed Ivrin walked into two more. He just managed to intercept a flying tackle from a kamikaze orchestra member when she finally broke free of the mass.

Well, almost.

He recognized the long hair belonging to Ecthelion. It was almost as if he'd seen the most harmless person out of the bunch and just decided out of some small man pride remaining to tackle said person.

From the way he was coming at her he decided he had only one maneuver.

* * *

Waaah, cliffhanger because I have writer's block.

Poo. I'm not sure if it was such a good idea to put so much into one chapter. Ah well we shall see. :) Or you could just tell me so. (review?)


End file.
